White Orchid, Black Lily
by Amethyst Ripper Kazuki
Summary: Byakuran x OC. He knelt down and said, "I wasn't able to do this before...and now I regret it with all my heart, because now she's - you're - gone.... And now that I have the chance, I'll take it.... Will you marry me?" ---HIATUS---
1. The World Ten Years Later

**CIAOSSU!**

**Here it goes. My second fanfic. It's been on my mind since June, and it was only know that I found the time and energy and inspiration to actually type it down in the computer. I am a VERY lazy person, you see, occupied with Facebook and importing the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Episodes I have on Windows Movie Maker to make AMVs. Sadly enough, I can only use the computer during weekends, thus I have the dilemma of downloading the latest KHR! ep, importing it on WMM, updating my THREE Facebook accounts, and doing homework.**

**Yep, it's a tough life.**

**So, here goes the fic! :D**

**ANIME: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**RATING: T…will DEFINITELY, TRULY MADLY DEEPLY go up in the next chapters :D**

**TIMELINE: begins in the present, goes to the TYL timeline halfway**

**PAIRING: Byakuran x OC**

**(I don't STEAL, I just BORROW WITHOUT PERMISSION! Ushishishi~ XD)**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**~Amethyst Ripper Kazuki~**

**~A.R.K.~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**CHAPTER ONE: The World Ten Years Later**

Kuromeru Yuri sighed as she walked along the streets of Namimori. Her beauty was simple: noticeable and admired, yet not given that much attention; she had shoulder-length ebony-black hair, and eyes the color of the purest gold. Nobody knew where she got her looks; her father had navy-blue hair and black eyes, while her mother had flaming-red hair and grey eyes, making them look like contrasting forces. But nobody, not even Yuri, ever complained. Her family meant everything to her, and questioning her blood was something she never wanted to try.

Yuri was someone who had an average number of friends, but she had no one to call a "best friend". She was very smart in academics, but if faced with things that concerned something outside the studying realm, she had basically no common sense. She was the kind of person whom you would call "dense" and "slow on the uptake". She was also very prone to making mistakes if they had nothing to do with her studies. She was also weak and pathetic in sports. She was very shy and blushed easily, but aside from that, she was kind, caring, thoughtful and friendly.

Right now, everybody was happy for her. At her young age, she had been accepted into a prestigious university in Italy with a scholarship, due to her high grades. Her parents were ecstatic, since not only was their daughter going to study in an excellent school, but also because they didn't have to pay for it. Her friends were glad, but they were also sad because she would be leaving. It was the same for her younger siblings.

The truth was, Yuri didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay in Japan, graduate college there, and earn a living not for herself, but for her family. It was her dream. However, the papers that were needed to send her to Italy had already been processed.

There was no turning back.

On this particular day, Yuri was walking home from the library. She had checked out some books that she wanted to read before going to college. She was leaving for Italy in a month.

Unluckily for her, she was passing the Sawada household.

The truth was, she always did. It was naturally on her route back home. Sometimes, she would see a beautiful and sexy woman named Bianchi by the gate and chat with her. Yuri's mother was one of Sawada-san's best friends; they have known each other since middle school. So Yuri expected no problems on passing this certain house.

Unfortunately for today, it was bad timing.

"WAAAAAH!!! LAMBO-SAN DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!!!! WAAAAAH!!! LAMBO-SAN'S INNOCENT!!!!!!"

Yuri looked up. She knew that voice well. She had been hearing it for almost a year now.

"Lambo-kun?" she said, approaching the house.

"Don't worry, Lambo-chan, it's not your fault," said a familiar feminine voice. Yuri recognized it, too, but she didn't know the name of the girl owning it.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! LAMBO-SAN DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!!!!!!!!!"

"No, no, Lambo-chan, calm down -"

The next thing Yuri knew, the infant Lambo was running towards her. He was crying madly, and pulling a huge purple object out of his curly black hair.

"E-eh?" Yuri said.

"LAMBO-SAN'S INNOCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then,

_BAM!_

Yuri blinked as pink smoke suddenly engulfed her. The next thing she knew, she felt as if an unknown force was pulling her away abruptly. She squirmed and squeezed her eyes shut, not knowing what was happening.

Then,

_Thump._

She blinked, as the pink smoke around her vanished. She saw nothing but darkness, and felt nothing but the cold.

_Wh-where am I?_

She was in a cramped space, that was all that she knew. She reached out her hand above her, and stopped when it felt something solid.

_What the – _

She pushed. Very slowly, whatever was above her lifted up. She used her other hand to push harder, and the next thing she knew, she could see light and feel a bit of warmth. Confused, she sat up and turned around.

She was in a very huge and beautiful white room. The walls were completely white, the edges decorated with a beautiful assortment of flowers. The only things that were in the room were two, long white couches facing each other, with a glass table in between, carrying a tall white vase filled with flowers; the other was whatever she was lying on. Also, there was the door.

She looked down to check what she was sitting on, and her eyes widened.

_A…a casket? Why am I in one? What – _

At that precise moment, the door opened. A man with average height walked in; he is hair was somehow of a dark orange, and his dark green eyes were hidden behind semi-thick blue eyeglasses. He was holding a small clipboard and looking through some notes as he walked in the room. Then he looked up.

His eyes went wide, and he dropped his clipboard. His entire body was shaking. No…. It couldn't be…. This wasn't in the plan….

Why did this have to happen?

"I-Irie-kun?" said Yuri softly, surprised. Yes, she recognized him from high school. But why did he suddenly look…well…older? As if he had aged ten years….

But it was, in fact, Irie Shoichi from ten years later.

"Irie-kun, what is this place? Where am I? Why do you look so…old?" Yuri asked, extremely confused now.

"K-K-K-K-Kuromeru-senpai…."

"What do you mean, Sho-chan?" said a playful voice from behind Irie.

Irie immediately turned around. He was shaking more now, and his eyes were wider. "B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Byak-k-k-k-k-k-k-kur-r-r-r-r-r-r-an-s-s-s-s-san……." he stammered.

"What's wrong? I heard you say Yuri-chan's name."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I---"

Yuri blinked. Who was the person talking? Whoever it was called her by her first name…but the voice wasn't familiar. How could that be? She knew the voices of everyone she met. _This_ one certainly wasn't familiar. But how – what –

Somebody entered the room, coming just from behind Irie. He was taller than the redhead, and thinner, too. He looked like an angel, and there seemed to be a white light illuminating from him. At least, that was what Yuri thought. The said man had spiky white hair, and his eyes were an icy lavender. He had a blue tattoo-like mark under his left eye, looking like three downward spikes. He was wearing the same white uniform that Irie did. He was extremely-gorgeous, all in all.

He stopped upon seeing Yuri. He didn't shake like Irie did, but his eyes went wide. He went numb instead, staring. He stood there, and for a reason she didn't know, Yuri seemed to stop, too. Why did it feel as if she knew him?

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-if you'll excuse m-m-m-me," said Irie, before bending to pick up his clipboard, then running out of the room at top speed.

Silence again.

For some reason, Yuri suddenly felt uncomfortable. She wanted to leave at once. Somehow, the gaze of this "Byakuran-san" felt very…scary. And she was, in fact, scared. She was in a place she didn't know at all, and the only person she knew just left her alone with a stranger.

Great. Just great.

She bit her lip and turned away. She didn't want to look at him anymore. He scared her, a _lot_. And she usually did her best to stay away from people who scared her. Just like this guy.

She heard light footsteps, but she ignored it. She looked directly at the wall, admiring the flower patterns on it.

Suddenly, she felt warm arms around her. She turned her head up slightly, and blushed when she saw that Byakuran had lifted her out of the casket, bridal-style. Very gently, he let her stand on the ground, before hesitantly letting go of her.

"Th-thank you," said Yuri softly. Byakuran didn't reply.

Instead, he pulled out a small box from his hand; it was covered with blue velvet, and it was smaller than his palm. Then he knelt down in front of her, and opened the box. Yuri's eyes widened upon seeing the content: an extremely expensive-looking diamond ring that shone even with minimal light.

"I wasn't able to do this before...," he said softly, "and now I regret it with all my heart, because now she's - you're - gone.... And now that I have the chance, I'll take it....."

His icy-lavender eyes met her gold ones. He reached out his left hand to touch her right, and continued.

"Kuromeru Yuri…

…will you marry me?"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Well…there it is!**

**Sorry if it wasn't that good. Like I said earlier, I was lazy while making this. Actually, I am overall a lazy person.**

**Hopefully, Chapter 2 will be up next week.**

**Please review! I really, truly madly deeply want to improve, and to do it, I need all of you dear readers' help! Okay? Review all you want!**

**Oh, and remember: flames will be used to strengthen my Vongola Storm Ring to help me help the Vongola Family and my precious juudaime in the battle against the Millefiore! (Yeah…in real life, I got assigned as Gokudera. Most of my friends say that we have the same personality.)**

**That's all for now!**

**Bye-bi~**

**(I don't STEAL, I just BORROW WITHOUT PERMISSION! Ushishishi~ XD)**

**~Amethyst Ripper Kazuki~**

**~A.R.K.~**


	2. Their Story

**Kaz: Hey guys, sorry for updating REALLY late. I've been very busy lately, with school and with my messed-up social life. I hope everybody's okay. Oh, and I'd like you all to meet my co-hosts, Shirogane Riku (a.k.a. my servant and partner-in-crime Jenny) and her lover, Fai D. Flowright!!!**

**Fai: Hi, everyone! *grins and waves***

**Riku: *sighs and waves, too***

**Kaz: Okay! Say the details, Fai-kun, Ri-chan! XD**

**Fai: **_**Hai**_**! Katekyo Himan Reborn!, and anything related to it, belongs to Amano Akira-sensei, not Kaz-chan! **

**Riku: But **_**ojousama**_** (Kaz-chan) DOES own this fanfic.**

**Fai: This fanfic is rated T, but it will TRULY MADLY DEEPLY go up in the next few chapters! Especially if people would like to see some hot lovin'!**

**Riku: O____O *clears throat* Well, anyways, the pairing is Byakuran-sama x Kuromeru Yuri, an OC created by ojousama. Her number is 31, thus this pairing is called 10031.**

**Fai: The timelines is set in TYL!**

**Kaz: Thanks, you two! Now, on with the fic!**

**(I don't STEAL, I just BORROW WITHOUT PERMISSION! Ushishishi~ XD)**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**~Amethyst Ripper Kazuki~**

**~A.R.K.~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**CHAPTER TWO: Their Story**

**~by Amethyst Ripper Kazuki~**

"_Kuromeru Yuri…_

…_will you marry me?"_

It took Yuri a full minute before realizing how serious Byakuran was. She blushed deeply, and yelled,

"_**WHAT?!"**_

Byakuran sighed. "I knew it; it's too early for you, and you just arrived. I'm sorry, I just…." He closed the box and stood up, hiding it away, before covering his face with his right hand. "I'm sorry…Yuri-chan…."

"N-n-n-n-no, pl-please, don't be sorry for anything!" Yuri laughed sheepishly. "I don't know what's happening…. Not at all…. Can you please explain things to me first? I'm so, so confused…. I don't know where I am…and who you are."

"_You_ don't…but your ten years later self knew me perfectly well."

"E-eh? My…my ten years later self?" Yuri's eyes widened at the realization of what he meant. "Do you mean----"

"Ne, Yuri-chan, I presume that you know what the Mafia is?"

Yuri blinked. "M-Mafia? Isn't that…like…the Italian yakuza?"

Byakuran couldn't help but chuckle, as he allowed his hand to fall to his side. "Yes, that's true. But the Italian Mafia is far worser than what you Japanese call the yakuza," he said. "Now…there's one Mafia Family by the name of Bovino. They produced the amusing device called the Ten-Year Bazooka. Once it hits you, you are thus sent to the place ten years later, where your adult self is. At the same time, your adult self is sent to where you were ten years ago. This switch occurs for five minutes, until things return to normal. I think that that is what just happened to you."

"Eh?! T-T-Ten Year Bazooka? But I----" Yuri stopped for a while, trying to remember how it began. She was on her way home…passing the Sawada household…then she heard Lambo crying, and she walked in…then Lambo came running…carrying a huge purple object…

…that looked suspiciously like a bazooka.

_I'm so stupid! Why didn't I realize that?_

_Does this mean that Lambo-kun's in the Mafia? But…he's just an infant----_

_Wait._

_Does this mean…_

…_that I'm in the world ten years later?_

"Are you done processing that thought, ne, Yuri-chan?" asked Byakuran with a seemingly gentle smile.

"I-I-I-I guess…."

"I'll continue, then. Now, my name is Gesso Byakuran. I used to be the boss of the up-and-coming Gesso Family, which merged with the ancient Giglio Nero Family; thus, we formed the powerful Millefiore Family. Giglio Nero Uni is the boss of the Black Spell, which deals with combat, while I head the strategy-centered White Spell. Sho-chan…belongs to the White Spell."

Yuri blinked. "Irie-kun…is in the Mafia?" _But how could that be? He looked too innocent, and somehow weak – in my timeline – so how could he possibly – _

_Wait. So far, all that has happened is unbelievable. So…I guess it _is _possible…for him to be in the Mafia…._

"Am I…in the Millefiore, too?" she inquired, getting more curious.

"Yes. You were, in fact, in the Black Spell. You worked under Uni-chan…and would you look at that, your names sounds alike!" Byakuran chuckled, and Yuri blushed. "You were a Black Spell elite, too. Sho-chan knew you well from high school, and thus, I got very interested in you.

"When I approached your adult self, she was so nice to me. _Genuinely _nice, not just acting up to me since I was the Millefiore boss. Everytime we passed by each other, she would give me a bright smile and greet me. Somehow, whenever she did that, I felt that someone liked me for who I was, and not just because I was the boss. That touched me, and I had this unexplainable desire to be close to you, and be there for you, in return for your kindness. The weird thing is, we studied in the same university here in Italy, but we never got to meet.

"It all _really_ began one night, when…she received news about a tragic incident. I won't tell you what that is, Yuri-chan; it might scare you, and make you want to cause time paradox. Anyway, when she – your adult self - found out about that…I happened to be with her. I was the one who was there to comfort her, and on that night, I saw her vulnerable side. I had the sudden urge to protect her with all that I had.

"My feelings for her began to develop since then. Developing and developing, until my love for her was so much that I could hardly take it. It was the first time that I ever wanted somebody that much. Finally, I decided to tell her what I felt.

"That was probably the happiest moment of my life…when she returned my feelings. We've been together since then, and I could never get enough of her. It was a force I couldn't resist; she was like a drug to me…like the marshmallows I loved." Byakuran laughed softly, although Yuri could tell that the angelic man before her was trying to hold back tears. It was the Gesso Byakuran whom nobody but the ten years later and present Kuromeru Yuri ever saw.

_My adult self…I…was in love with this man,_ Yuri thought to herself.

"My adult self was in love with her own boss?" she said softly.

"You're in the Black Spell, so technically, Uni-chan's your boss. But, yeah…I'm your boss, too." Byakuran smiled at her. "The two of us used to argue over many things…usually involving the way I run the Millefiore. But we'd get along immediately after that. I can't afford her getting mad at me."

Yuri blinked. _I argued with this man about his leadership skills?_

"Sadly," continued Byakuran, "last month…Yuri was murdered by a hitman from the Vongola Family. He hasn't been identified yet, but…he sure killed her real bad." His smile vanished, a look of pure loneliness clouding his angelic face. He looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "Until now, I'm not over it. I really loved your adult self, Yuri-chan…and now that _you_'re here…I just wanted to get her back again."

"But then, why does my casket remain here?" asked Yuri.

"I was so heartbroken that I wanted your adult self to stay nearby, even if she was gone. I had it placed here, in this empty room, right next to mine. Everyday, I would go here just to check on her, and to clean the casket. I always prayed…that one day, she would return. And in a way…she did." Byakuran smiled.

Yuri blushed. "B-Byakuran-san…."

"Just call me Byakuran. You can add '-kun' if you want. That's what your adult self called me."

"Nuh-uh." Yuri smiled lightly. "I'd like to call you Byakuran-san. That way…you can distinguish me from my adult self."

Byakuran's eyes widened at what she said. Then he laughed, and said, "Very well. If that's what you want to do, Yuri-chan."

Yuri looked up into his icy-lavender eyes. He looked so sadistic, and so clever, and so mischievous and secretive, but she felt as if she could trust him. She felt as if in this world, a world that she'd never been to before, he was the only one whom she could _**really**_ trust.

"I'm so sorry, Byakuran-san," she said. "I'm sorry…that I wasn't able to accept your proposal."

"It's alright," said Byakuran, smiling reassuringly. "I'm just glad…that I got to see _you_ again…."

"Byakuran-san…." Yuri stared up at him. He looked so lonely, and all she wanted now was to comfort him.

Without any hesitation, she held both of his hands with his tightly, making him blink in surprise. He looked at her, and saw the determined look on her face.

"Don't worry, Byakuran-san!" she said in a determined voice. "I'll be here for you, whatever happens! I'll comfort you! If you can't have my adult self, then I'll be here for you, so that you won't be sad anymore! I'll do my best to make you happy, Byakuran-san! I can see that you really loved my adult self, so I'm going to do my best to make you love me, and to make myself love you! In fact…I'll even stay here in the Future for you, Byakuran-san!"

She didn't even know what in hell was she saying. It just came out. Why did that always happen to her? Whatever she did, she always managed to just blab about useless things…

…but never once did she regret them.

"Do you mean it, Yuri-chan?" said Byakuran. "For me, you'll stay?"

"Y-y-yeah," Yuri replied, a full blush appearing on her cheeks. "I'll stay, Byakuran-san…for you."

"I'm so glad." Byakuran put his arms around her, embracing her tight. He could feel her black hair touching his cheeks, but he didn't mind it at all; they were soft, and silky. Just like how he remembered it. "I'm glad that you're staying…my beloved Yuri-chan."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Don't worry, Byakuran-san! I'll be here for you, whatever happens! I'll comfort you! If you can't have my adult self, then I'll be here for you, so that you won't be sad anymore! I'll do my best to make you happy, Byakuran-san! I can see that you really loved my adult self, so I'm going to do my best to make you love me, and to make myself love you! In fact…I'll even stay here in the Future for you, Byakuran-san!"_

_To be loved…by me…._

Byakuran smiled as he put another marshmallow in his mouth, savoring its soft sweetness. That Yuri…she always amused him, with every little thing that she did.

_So she's been like that ever since before, eh? Amusing._

There was a soft knock on the door. He looked up and smirked, knowing at once who that person was.

"Come in, Sho-chan," he said.

Irie Shoichi went in, still shaking. "I-I-I-I've done as you o-o-o-ordered, B-Byakuran-san," he stammered. "K-K-K-Kuromeru-senpai is now s-safely in her r-r-r-room. The one next to y-y-yours, Byakuran-san."

"Is that so? Why thank you, Sho-chan." Byakuran gestured his hand towards the opposing couch in front of him. "Take a seat."

"E-eh?"

"Go on, Sho-chan, take a seat. I have a proposal for you."

"O-o-okay." Irie sat down, feeling uncomfortable. "What is it, Byakuran-san?"

"Get a marshmallow."

"E-e-EH?!"

The smile on Byakuran's face was forceful. "Get a marshmallow, Sho-chan."

Irie got a marshmallow and began to eat it.

"Sho-chan, something recently came up in our Melone Base, and I would like you to check on it," said Byakuran straightforwardly. "To be frank, what I mean is that I wish for you to return to Japan to watch over it. Basically, you'll be heading it for me."

"Th-the Melone Base?" Irie repeated, a scared expression appearing on his face. "But why?"

"The answer is quite simple, Sho-chan." The look in Byakuran's eyes suddenly became deadly. "The packages from the past are beginning to arrive."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So this is…my room…."

Yuri looked around the huge room that Irie had led her to. It was huge and simple, done in simple white colors, similar to Byakuran's office. There were only few pieces of furniture, and the wall was made of glass, meaning that if she stood there, she could see everything that went on outside _**(A/N: My beloved readers, you DO know what I mean, right?)**_. The bed was white, with a turquoise-colored silk canopy. There were two bedside tables on opposite sides, a tall closet by the farther wall (NOT the glass one), and there was also a small bathroom. The closet was filled with expensive clothes, including many replicas of the female Black Spell uniform.

"It's so big…."

She sat down on the bed, reminiscing.

"_I'm so glad. I'm glad that you're staying…my beloved Yuri-chan."_

_I'm…staying._

She closed her eyes, thinking about it all. She was going to stay…for Byakuran. A man whom she knew perfectly well, but who was also a stranger.

She sighed.

Suddenly, she remembered something. Very much unusual….

"_Now…there's one Mafia Family by the name of Bovino. They produced the amusing device called the Ten-Year Bazooka. Once it hits you, you are thus sent to the place ten years later, where your adult self is. At the same time, your adult self is sent to where you were ten years ago. This switch occurs for five minutes, until things return to normal. I think that that is what just happened to you."_

Her eyes widened.

_It's been more than two hours._

_Why am I still here?_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Kaz: Then again, I am sorry if it sucked. If the writer is suckish, so is the fanfic…. *gloomy aura* . . . *sits in emo corner***

**Fai: *gasps and runs over to me* Kaz-chan, please don't think too low of yourself!**

**Riku: *sigh* Ojousama will be very busy, so Chapter 3 might take a bit long, too. So please be tolerant of her. *bows* Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Kaz: *dying***

**Fai: Kaz-chan!**

**Riku: If you'll excuse us…. *runs off to prepare ojousama's grave***

**(I don't STEAL, I just BORROW WITHOUT PERMISSION! Ushishishi~ XD)**

**~Amethyst Ripper Kazuki~**

**~A.R.K.~**


	3. An Opponent A Kiss

**Kaz: I'm back, everyone! I'm all pumped up to actually continue this fic for the people who favorited this, put on story alerts, and gave time and effort to review! **

**Cheshire: The redheaded weirdo is sick, and the blond magician is taking care of her, so Cheshire will be the co-host for now *licks paws***

**Kaz: O///O Cheshire, you're so cute!!! *glomps him***

**Cheshire: Kaz-san called Cheshire cute…. *smiles* Cheshire is happy….**

**Kaz: So, everybody, I hope you like the latest chapter! I'm giving this my all! ^^**

**Cheshire: Please support Kaz-san…. Kaz-san is a very nice person…. Cheshire loves her very much….**

**Kaz: O///O Waiiii!!!! Too cute!!!! *glomps Cheshire once more* *waves at the readers* Please enjoy the fic! ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: An Opponent; A Kiss**

**~by Amethyst Ripper Kazuki~**

The sun was shining brightly. Yuri opened her eyes and blinked. Her surroundings seemed very much unfamiliar.

_Where…am I?_

She sat up and looked around. She was in a wide room done in simple colors, with few but very expensive furniture, and a glass wall.

_What – _

Then she remembered. Yes. Yesterday, through the Ten-Year Bazooka, she had been sent here to the future. She had met her schoolmate, Irie Shoichi, and her adult self's lover, Gesso Byakuran. She had discovered that she had been in the Mafia.

She head discovered that her ten-years-later self had been murdered.

_Murdered…._

She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window – technically, the entire wall. What she saw was a beautiful garden, filled with blooming white flowers. The entire garden was covered in nothing but those, making it appear as if it was coated with snow.

She turned around to look at the clock.

"It's already seven forty-two…. I need to shower…."

Within moments, she was already in the shower, feeling the cold water running over her body. She wondered how her family was. They were probably worried sick by then. She didn't want them to worry. She wanted to assure them. But how?

Her eyes widened.

"I wasn't able to ask Byakuran-san how my family is here in the future!" she exclaimed. "I should ask him later on…. I wanna know how they are…."

Then she remembered. From a distance, the words that Byakuran had spoken….

"_It all really began one night, when…she received news about a tragic incident. I won't tell you what that is, Yuri-chan; it might scare you, and make you want to cause time paradox…."_

_What happened…back then?_

_Byakuran-san…didn't want to tell me._

She finished taking her shower, then put on some clothes. Luckily, she found some casual ones in her closet. She decided to wear a violet turtleneck, and a white miniskirt. Then she braided her hair.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. "A new day, a new beginning," she said softly.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. She looked up. "Come in!" she called out.

"Please excuse me." The door opened, and a beautiful girl taller than her entered. She had elbow-length, flaming-red hair, and sky-blue eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses. She was wearing a White Spell uniform, and she carried a folder. "Good morning, Yuri-sama. Byakuran-sama ordered me to fetch you. It is time for breakfast."

"Breakfast? Oh, yeah!" Yuri exclaimed, suddenly feeling her stomach rumble. "I completely forgot about that! Hehe! ^^"

The redhead rolled her eyes.

"So, where is the dining room?" inquired Yuri, walking towards her.

"Byakuran-san has his own private dining room, and it is located in his private suite," said the mysterious woman, leading Yuri out of the room. "He wishes to dine with you alone."

"Eh? With me? Alone?" Yuri felt a blush rise up to her cheeks. "But why? Doesn't he have anybody else to dine with?"

The redheaded woman's gaze narrowed. "Byakuran-sama…is a very solitary person."

"Eh….?"

Finally, they arrived. The redhead opened a large door to reveal a huge, spacious dining room, as big as Yuri's current bedroom. The only thing on it was a huge, rectangular white dining table, with several chairs on their proper places. At the very middle was a huge vase filled with white orchids. The farthest wall was also made of glass.

Byakuran occupied the head chair, playing with a white marshmallow between his thumb and forefinger. He looked up when the two girls went in, and smiled.

"Ah, hello, Yuri-chan, Marga-chan," he greeted.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_ – I mean, _buon guorno_, Byakuran-san," Yuri greeted. **(A/N: **_**Ohayo gozaimasu**_** is Japanese for "good morning"; **_**buon guorno **_**is its Italian counterpart.)**

"_Buon guorno_." Byakuran smiled, then turned to the redhead, whom he had called "Marga-chan." "Thanks for taking Yuri-chan here, Marga-chan. Please wait for her right outside."

The redhead bowed, and left.

Byakuran turned towards Yuri, and motioned for her to sit down on the chair nearest to his. "Come here, Yuri-chan, sit with me."

"Okay! ^^" Yuri sat down happily on the indicated chair, beaming. "Who was that redhead, Byakuran-san?'

"That was Margaret Traditore, a White Spell elite. She and Sho-chan work together. But, that aside…." Byakuran smiled brightly, finally putting the marshmallow in his mouth. "How was your sleep last night, Yuri-chan?"

"Oh, it was great, Byakuran-san!" exclaimed Yuri happily. "The bed's really soft and comfy! I slept _really_ fitfully last night! I dreamt a lot about my family, and my friends at school, and my neighbors, and - " She stopped abruptly and covered her mouth with both of her hands, blushing. "I'm so sorry, Byakuran-san! I just started blabbing, without even letting you talk! And I must've sounded so homesick, even if I'm not really that much, and I - "

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Yuri-chan." Byakuran laughed. "It's okay with me, Yuri-chan. I understand it if ever you _do_ miss your family and friends that much. Your adult self was the same." He smiled. "If you feel the need to talk about such things, then feel free to do so."

"Byakuran-san…." Yuri blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

Byakuran smiled, holding out the bag of marshmallows that he held. "Would you like some?"

"Huh? Oh, sure! ^^" Yuri took one and ate it. "Is this our breakfast?"

"Nope. Not mine, at least." Byakuran leaned back against his chair. "I've already eaten ahead. I'll just be watching _you_ eat."

"E-e-eh?! But why?!" Yuri exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Oh, come on, Yuri-chan. It's for my own amusement. ^^" Byakuran motioned towards a plate of pasta in front of his lover's ten-years-younger self. "Eat up."

"O-o-okay," Yuri muttered, using the fork to get some pasta, putting it in her mouth. _For his own amusement? What does Byakuran-san mean? _"It…it tastes good," she said, trying to distract herself.

"That's good to hear. I spent my time making that."

"Eh?" Yuri's eyes widened as she looked up at the white-haired man. "You…you were the one who made this, Byakuran-san?"

"Truly indeed."

"Byakuran-san…." Yuri smiled brightly, ignoring the rising blush on her cheeks. "Thank you so much! I'm very touched that you did this for me, Byakuran-san! ^///^"

Byakuran was a bit taken aback. But he smiled back, remembering that it was the same way that his lover would react when he cooked food just for her.

"_You cooked for me, Byakuran-kun?" Yuri blushed brightly, looking up into those icy-lavender eyes. "All of my favorites?"_

"_Yep." _

"_Thank you! ^///^" She tilted her head to the side, as she asked curiously, "But why?"_

_Byakuran smiled, putting his arms around his lover's waist, pulling her close to him. "You must've forgotten, my cute Yuri-chan. Today's our anniversary."_

"_Our….?" Yuri's blush deepened. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Byakuran-kun! I completely forgot…."_

"_It's okay." Byakuran smirked, touching his forehead to hers. "There's only one thing I'd like from you…and I guess you alone would know what _that _is, my cute Yuri-chan." He licked her lips, making her blush more._

_Yuri pouted. "Byakuran-kun is a pervert," she muttered._

_Byakuran only smiled. "_Anniversario felice_," he whispered, right before their lips met into a heated kiss, their arms around each other, everything forgotten except for their passion and love for each other._

**(A/N: **_**Anniversario felice**_** is Italian for "happy anniversary")**

_In a way_, Byakuran thought, as he watched Yuri eat the pasta happily, _I got what I wanted back._

* * *

Right after that, Byakuran had to leave to attend a meeting. He left Yuri in Margaret's care.

"Please take good care of her, Marga-chan," said Byakuran in a serious tone. "If anything happens to her, the one I'll be blaming is myself. I don't want to lose her again. So take care of her."

Margaret bit her lip, glaring at Yuri. Fortunately for her, Byakuran didn't see. "Yes, Byakuran-sama," she said softly. "I will assist Yuri-sama all throughout this day. Will you be back in time for dinner?"

"No. Give Yuri-chan my apologies that she'll be dining alone tonight, and tell her that I'll make it up for her." Byakuran grabbed a bag of marshmallows, and tucked it under his arm. "Well, I'll be off. Kindly remember what I said, Marga-chan." And he left.

Margaret glared at Yuri, biting her lip harder. _I would want to forget, _she thought to herself, as she walked towards the seventeen-year-old. _But since she's so important to you, how can I? I can't bear seeing you hurt again…Byakuran-sama…._

"What would you like to do today, Yuri-sama?" she asked, wearing a fake smile as she finally reached the young teen.

"What would I like to do? Hmmm…." Yuri thought for a moment, before answering, "I'd like to go to the library. Byakuran-san might find a way to send me back to the past, and…when I do, I'm heading straight to college. So I guess I should start reviewing."

_Yes, I _do _hope that he sends you back. _"Very well, then. Right this way, Yuri-sama."

Margaret began to lead the black-haired teen to the library. As she did, she thought, _She doesn't know how lucky she is. Being the only girl that Byakuran-sama ever loved…._

_Why is it like that? Byakuran-sama acts totally different when he's with her. His smiles aren't fake, and when he's with her, everything he does is sincere. He's…truly happy when she's around._

_Why?_

_What is it in her that's not in me?_

"How long have you been working for the Millefiore, Margaret-san?" asked Yuri, trying to strike up a conversation. The redhead interested her, most especially because she was silent, and her gaze on the male Millefiore boss was different from normal.

"I have been working here since the Family was formed. I have already been working under Byakuran-sama at the Gesso Family even before that."

"Wow…. You must really like Byakuran-san to stay loyal under him, ne? ^^"

"Wh-what are you talking about, Yuri-sama?!" Margaret exclaimed, her cheeks flaring. It was rare for someone to ask her a direct question, especially if it was about her feelings for Byakuran. Everybody had suspicions about how she felt, but never asked, for they were too scared. "Please do not mention such useless things!"

"Eh?" Yuri tilted her head to the side. "You mean to say that you don't like Byakuran-san?"

"N-n-n-n-no, it's not like that!" Margaret looked away. "Of course I like Byakuran-san. But not the way you probably think."

"Hmmmm-m~" Yuri puffed her cheeks. "Whatever you say, Margaret-san."

Margaret tried to regain her composure, as she opened the door to the library. "Here we are, Y-Yuri-sama," she said. "Please feel free to read any books that you like, as long as you return them to their proper places."

"I will, don't worry. Oh, and…." Yuri turned, smiling at her. "Thanks for being with me, Margaret-san! ^^"

The redheaded woman was taken aback. She could only stand there, still, watching as the young teenager entered the library, heading towards the Academics section.

Even though she didn't want to, she found herself smiling.

_Kuromeru Yuri…._

_She's gonna be quite a tough opponent._

* * *

Yuri was disappointed when she found out that Byakuran wouldn't be joining her for lunch and dinner. She was looking forward to eating with him, but sadly, she wouldn't get that chance on that day for two more times. So, after a hearty dinner and a cold shower, she decided to go to sleep.

She had just finished turning off the lights when she heard a knock on the door. She blinked.

"It's already ten o'clock," she mumbled. "Who could it be?...?"

She headed to the door and cautiously opened it. "Who is it?" she inquired.

"It's me, Yuri-chan," said a familiar, cheerful voice.

Yuri's eyes widened. "Byakuran-san!" she exclaimed, opening the door wide. She had to blink to adjust from the sudden light coming in from the hallway. "G-g-g-good evening."

"Good evening." Byakuran smiled down at her. "Forgive me if I haven't been able to be with you all day. I had to attend several meetings and handle lots of paperwork, and I wasn't able to escape from it…so sorry if I haven't been a gracious host."

"No, it's okay, Byakuran-san!" Yuri assured him. "Margaret-san was really, really nice to me. She took care of me all day! ^^"

"That's good to hear. But, ne, Yuri-chan…." Byakuran leaned down, his face dangerously close to that of the young girl's. "Did you miss me?"

"O////////O E-e-eh?!" Yuri exclaimed, her cheeks flaring at the sudden closeness and the unexpected question. "W-w-w-well…I…umm…I…."

"Hmmm?"

"I…." Yuri had no choice to admit it. She didn't know why, but she was just too drawn to this man, even if she had only known him for two days. She looked down, her cheeks pink. "Yes. I missed you…a lot…Byakuran-san."

Byakuran smiled. _She's just like _my _Yuri-chan…although she's shyer…. _"That's good to hear from you, Yuri-chan," he said. "But, ne...did you happen to forget something, my cute Yuri-chan?"

"Eh?" Yuri blinked. "Forget something? No…I don't think so…."

The white-haired Millefiore boss smiled wider. Or was it a smirk…? "Look down at what you're wearing."

Yuri did, and when she looked down, her face turned beet-red and she screamed.

Why would that be? First of all, my dear readers, especially the girls: do you wear bras in your sleep? And I mean, like, when sleeping? Certainly you don't. From what my mom said, that's not a good thing to do. If you do, then I don't care. Second, you _DO_ know that most nightgowns have thin silk, don't you? It's kinda see-through, and everything. Third, nipples go erect when it's cold or when a person is aroused/turned on.

So now, sum up these three situations, and you'll know what kind of pinch our sweet Kuromeru Yuri is in.

To those who DON'T know, I'll explain.

Yuri doesn't wear a bra when she goes to sleep. Her nightgown is made of super fine, thin silk, thus making it see-through. And her nipples were currently erect…and could be seen through the nightgown.

A perfect, stunning view for a certain Gesso Byakuran.

"D-d-d-don't look!" Yuri exclaimed, covering her chest with her arms.

"Eh? But it looks so cute, Yuri-chan. And besides…I've seen your adult self naked many times before." Byakuran smirked, his eyes holding a trace of pervertedness. "So basically, Yuri-chan…does this mean that I, frankly…turn you on?"

It wasn't cold at all. There was no other reason for Yuri's current "situation".

Yuri blushed more, and turned her back on him. "D-d-d-_don't say that, _Byakuran-san! //////"

"But isn't it true?" Byakuran entered the room, and grabbed the young girl by the wrists; he closed the door and lightly pushed her against it, pinning her wrists above her head, cornering her.

"O/////O B-Byakuran-san…what are you - "

"I haven't had a taste in a while," he said, licking his lips. "Let it be, Yuri-chan. Think of this as a way of telling how much I missed you today…and also, as a sort of…_gift_…a remembrance from your adult self."

"Wha-what - "

Yuri's eyes widened when Byakuran suddenly leaned down and kissed her roughly. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to push him away, but his grip on her was strong. She struggled, however, even though the attempt was futile. Her knees went weak…no, her _entire body_ went weak. She opened her mouth to protest and tell him to stop, but Byakuran simply took the opportunity, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth.

Yuri's face was now tomato-red, and she could do absolutely nothing. She couldn't deny the fact that she was actually _enjoying_ it…the sweet sensation of a sexy body fully pushing against hers, hands pinning her wrists, a hot mouth on her own, a demanding, hungry tongue flicking and rubbing against hers.

She liked it.

_But why…why is Byakuran-san doing this?_

_He's not admitting it, but…he knows that I'm not the Yuri whom he loves._

She gasped in surprise, when she felt one of Byakuran's hands move down, cupping one of her breasts, rubbing the erect nipple. She felt a trail of pleasure run through her body.

And she moaned.

At that precise moment, Byakuran pulled away, smirking. "That's all for tonight," he said, kissing her once more on the lips, chastely this time. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Yuri-chan."

Yuri could only stand there, frozen, as Byakuran opened the other side of the door and stepped out.

In what seemed like minutes later, she screamed in anguish and threw herself down on her bed.

"_**WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" **_she yelled into the pillow. "My first kiss was…a make-out…_**AND I GOT TOUCHED!!! **_Why is this happening?..."

She could still feel the heat on her cheeks, and the warmth on her mouth. She licked her lips.

She could still taste him.

Byakuran.

She lay on her back, looking up at the bed's canopy.

_Was that a real kiss?_

_Or was it just…_

…_something else?_

* * *

**Kaz: Whew! Glad that's done! *wipes sweat off her brow* Now I can finally gear up and work on the fourth chapter, which I'm really looking forward to. *looks at Cheshire* Tell them why, my cute kitty.**

**Cheshire: Hai. *nods and looks at the readers* Leonardo Lippi appears in the next chapter, that's why…. Leonardo Lippi as in…Guido Greco….**

**Kaz: Okay, so his true identity was spoiled to those who didn't know yet. But who cares, I live for spoiling! XD Just kidding. Please forgive me and Cheshire for that one.**

**Cheshire: Please review this chapter of **_**White Orchid, Black Lily**_**…. Kaz-san feels more inspired to write if there are more reviews….**

**Kaz: That's right! So go and click the review button NOW, my dear beloved WOBL readers! That is, if you want the next chapter up soon. *wink* I don't STEAL, I just BORROW WITHOUT PERMISSION! Bye-bi!~**

**~Amethyst Ripper Kazuki~**

**~A.R.K.~**


End file.
